The Battle At Fuka University!
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: I swear i was on crack when I wrote this OO. SMUT! SMEX! LEMON! What else can you expect? Fujino Shizuru sets off to capture newly transfered Kuga Natsuki, Freshman of College, to do naughty...naughty...things XD Many couples inside
1. The War

A//N: Nonsense, I think this could be described as 'crack' however, I think I was on it when I currently wrote this OO. Oh my. Oh my…

ENJOY

Meh, I need more sugar for the next chap OO

College. Ah, yes, the wonder full days of college. From day 1, leaving the family and stepping out on a new life. To be able to be independent, as of the time your parents leave. You enter the new grounds… The new grounds of war!

--

Natsuki pulled out her rifle and looked down the corridor of Hallway 1 in Fuka University. Pulling out her … toy… 'walkie-talkie', she pressed the monitor.

"Ice Blue Over. No signs of enem- Ah! Defense Systems have failed, Enemy spotted infiltrating home base at Corridor 3A, Hallway 1! Permission to send back-up and to ready for attack is waiting sir!"

Natsuki waited for her response, as she leaned against the corner, hoping she wouldn't be seen. Her walkie-talkie vibrated and sent out a static noise before her Commander answered it.

"Roger that. Captain Ice Blue, Red Hot Smokin' Mai Fire Over. Permission Granted. Wait for Strength Hawk Cannonball Midori for arrival as back-up. Spider Girl Web Catcher Nao should be infiltrating the enemy base. Be careful, Ice Blue Natsuki, I repeat. This may be a mere game, however, our pride is betted on this game of Army Laser Ultimate Fun-Fun Puri Puri Tag!!!"

Natsuki nodded, and with determination, waited for Midori's arrival. Hearing footsteps behind her, she saw her teacher/comrade/Commanding Officer signal her. With a grin, Midori held up three fingers.

Three.

Two.

…

One…

ATTACK!!!

Jumping out of the second hallway into the intersection point, Midori and Natsuki blasted at the enemies. They shrieked as the laser pressed onto their armor, leaving them defenseless. One of them, a clever girl, managed to shoot her gun, which barely passed Natsuki, if Nao hadn't jumped in through the window and shot the girl.

"Spider Girl Web Catcher Nao! That was stupid and dangerous! Never do something like that again!" scolded Midori, which she then lowered her voice and let out a little whistle, "…unless you teach me how to do that too…". Nao grinned, and shrugged. "Ice Blue Kuga needed help, and I was there, so I seized that chance. Better take these P.O.W now, eh? You're an adult, you'd probably break your back.

While Midori stuck her tongue out at Nao, Nao shot out webs to entangle and trap the newly captured prisoners, as they led the four girls into their secret main base; Where their leader was. Natsuki sighed; her comrades were major idiots.

Natsuki checked to make sure nobody was following them, and loaded her laser gun at the Base's (which really was Midori's New classroom) supplementary area.

"Red Hot Smokin' Mai! How is our leader?" Natsuki asked, hoping that she was safe so they could win the game. Mai looked towards Natsuki, the determined puppy, and grinned. "Hungry-hungry Hippo Girl Mikoto Leader is Safe! Do not worry, Ninja Protector Warrior Akira and my Mistaked-for-Girl-Almost-Bishounen- Takumi is watching her. Also Fuzzy Sideburn Boy Tate and Annoying-ass Flute Girl (which just reminds me of KnM XDXDXD) Shiho are on guard protecting _them_."

Natsuki sighed. "Why the hell did we have these long-ass names?" Nao shrugged. "Do not ask the people who are clueless and have asked that question somewhere before; ask the author."

Natsuki looked up at me typing, and I shrug. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Fuckin' bored here mate. (smiley face inserted here). Anyways get back to the goddamn plot before I start whipping yer' asses!" (gets pwned)

Midori laughed. "Enemy taken care of! Orders from Sub-Leader Red Hot Smokin' Mai! What do we do with these minions of the other team?" Mai observed the girls, who were taped at the mouths and trapped in ropes- or webs…

"Interrogate them! We must find out where the base of Empress Fujino is, and we will Crush, Kill, and…um…What ever threat comes after that!!!"

Natsuki sighed at the fired up Mai. "Jeez, at least know your threats before you make em' fucking idiot…" Mai glared at Natsuki. "MAGGOT! You do not Talk to your Sub-Commanding Leader like that! 100 Push ups and no Mayonnaise!"

Natsuki's eye twitched at the impending doom. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I never thought Mai would do such a…a…humiliating thing! Why! Why! Why!" Shaking her fist at Mai, Natsuki marched off, hoping to doom her anger on an unsuspecting inanimate object.

--

Empress Fujino Shizuru smiled at the screen. Ever since the new girl Natsuki Kuga had arrived at Fuka University, She's been wanting to meet her. The all-hailed College Student President smiled in her Base, which was also the Student Council's Office. The holographic screen showed the angry bluehaired puppy-eared girl in camo-colored clothes, with her laser-rife strapped at her back.

Ah yes, this was merely a game between the two leading forces in the college, of her own, Double Edged Amethyst, and the fierce eater warrior, Mikoto, the Hungry Eating- All-u-can-eat Clan.

Shizuru sat behind her desk with both elbows on her desk, using her hands to support her chin. Her devious crimson eyes flickered once more on the angry Kuga Natsuki, as she made more plans.

Like, the winner of this simple battle would be able to be ruler of both groups, meaning Shizuru could seize this opportunity and use it to…make _obligations_ and _benefits _with her. Grinning madly, Shizuru clicked the 3-D screen to use it as a computer.

She checked her front-line security system, consisting of her two favorite bodyguards, Reito and Haruka blocking the door. Yukino in the emergency exit room, also helping with the security system, making locks on the electric doors, and watching corridors to report the enemy.

Of course, the enemy's base was in the other building, across from them, but it didn't hurt to be safe now. Most of her TDS Fanclub (Tea-Drinking-Sama) joined her side, however, they were unfortunately stupid, weak, and…stupid.

Same went with the Hungry Eating- All-u-can-eat Clan, who had many fans of the cold, freshman Natsuki Kuga in it. Checking her cellphone, Shizuru dialed up her scouts, Arika and Nina.

"Have you spotted her?"

"_Yeah…she's exactly across from us…but in the other building still…"_

"Okay. Send reinforcements to capture her, and to take back our missing soldiers. We need Erstin too, y'know!"

_"Yes Ma'am! … Yey! Nina-chan we get to be heroes and save Ers-chan!!! YEY!!!!"_

_"Arika!!!__ GET OFF ME!!! AH…Ah..mmf…W..s…stop…Da…dame!!! A..Arika…no…no grop…groping!!!! Ah-_"

Shizuru stared wide eyed at the letters "CALL ENDED" on her phone. Immediately, the naughty devil-disguised-as-god made…naughty thoughts. "Ara…someone is having fun…"

Returning her glance at the monitor the Disguised-as-God-But-is-Really-a-Horny-Devil licked her fingers.

Of course, what she was planning to do with them, was entirely…_naught…_

Shizuru Fujino, the Empress of Fuka University, laughed manically within the safety of her Student Council Room.

MWHAHAHA!!!!

TBC. XD.

RnR.RnR?

You know you want to!!!

Oh yeah, here are the couples! (crazy…I know..!!)

-Shizuru and Natsuki (Duhh…)

-Chie and Aoi (Once they get in)

-Mashiro…well…(Mai otome Mashiro) and Arika, who's secretly fondling with Nina and Ers, who inturn they are lovers….so it ends up to be your wildest imaginations of a FOURSOME!! MWHAHAHAHA

-Reito…Takeda…and Tate. What can I say. I suspect one thing, it leads to another, the next minute you have all this bull shi- (The following has been censored)

-Mai and Mikoto (you know something was gonna' happen sooner or later mates. --)

-Haruka and Yukino.

-Akira and Takumi

-From Guubear, Nao and Shiho

-Alyssa…and Miyu????

Of course, this must go on!


	2. Step One: Capture

(WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RATED M FOR THE USE OF SMEX, SMUT, AND THINGS THAT THIS NAUGHTY AUTHOR HAS EVER THOUGHT OF! IN FACT, she had to look up some of the stuff because she's sooooo…sooo…stupid XD)

I warned you. So you better shut the fuc up, and read. Otherwise, if you do something else, the keyboard might get sticky.

I Warned you, if your under 18, or if you don't care, I still warn you. Actually, if that's the case, I won't warn you, because I think we all need some of this stuff time to time, eh?

So if your immature and can't read (actually I think your immature if you DO read) … uck I don't care. I warned you. Not my fault. This was not meant to be a romantic story, it was meant to be a freaking Smex Smut Lemon story…Naw joking, This chapter, is a torture scene, but Chie and Aoi really are in love you know…

Disclaimers:: I own nothing . that's why I waved to you from my trash can.

…okay this isn't gonna be too out of hand, because there will be heart-warming fluff scenes at one point…and there is some here…

but…till then…

SMEX! LEMON! SMUT! PWP! MWHAHA.

…--.

Red Hot Smokin' Mai looked at the four girls. One with brown hair, one especially small, one with an ugly-ass cut green haired crazy psycho fagbag, and one that was pretty decent.

The decent one, a pale, pretty blonde girl with green eyes, almost alike to Natsuk's, however this girl's was innocent.

Mai's heart almost melted at the sight of the innocent girl, as she noticed that she had been chibified and crying. "Hey, you okay?"

The blonde girl looked up at her and sobbed. "N..Nooo!!! I..I…i…I…ca..can…shee…mehh…ni…na…no…morezz!!!!"

Mai's eye twitched as she sought to understand the crying girl, so she shook her and gave her encouragements. Within seconds, the girl had a determined sparkle in her chibi eye, and POOF, she was normal!

"Your right! I can't give up! Even if my team loses, I still can be with NiNa!!! In fact…when I find her…I'll take her then and there! We already love each other! It'll start off with a kiss, and then clothes would fall! And then…"

Mai sweatdropped, if that was a verb, and tried to bleep out everything that came out the girls' mouth.

"Umm…okay…but…"

Mai coughed, trying to remain dominance over the bickering girls.

"AHEM! Okay, no Missy Good Girl from me to You! You Are prisoners! Now, Before I unleash my two deadly weapons on you, you will answer my questions!"

The girl with the bad-ass green cut snickered, making Mai hurl and puke in her mouth several times. "Your titS? I wouldn't mind that, oh no I wouldn't. However, I save my mouth to nurse Empress Fujino, and only HER!"

Mai's eye twitched…again. "Whatthefuck?!? I was talking about my two assi- oh god, never fucking mind you useless bastards! Now Answer me! Where is Empress Fujino's Home Base!!!"

The girl who sobbed over Nina smiled brightly. "Oh, that's easy, The Student Council Office in the building across- oops. My baddddd"

Mai looked dumbfounded at the easily gained information in her head. "Hey…do you really care if you win or not? Do you just wanna be wit' dat' one chick you talk 'bout?"

The girl nodded.

"Name."

"Erstin Ma'am."

"Erstin…Erstin the Naughty-Ass Sparkle Girl. You have been recruited by us. After all, it is a turn on to have someone you love in the other team, and be enemies. But by midnight, you have a sweet dangerous love, and a fiery passion of sex…and…"

"OKAY! Okay, I get the point! Fucking traitor!" The green haired girl screeched, which made Mai's ears burn and bleed. The other two girls mimicked her and stuck their tongues out at Mai.

Thinking, Mai found an Idea. Untying Erstin, she called upon her two devils. "SUPER-AWESOME LOVER PARTNERS THAT ALSO FUCK OTHERS FOR THE FUN OF IT, ENTER!!!!!!!!!"

With a poof and a bit of dust, Chie and Aoi entered the room. Snickering Chie bowed before Mai. "Has the Great Mikoto ordered anything? Or does someone, " (glances at the tied up girls), "…need a bit of punishing???" Mai nodded, and Chie let out a pervy grin.

Aoi fangirled, if that's a verb. "Chie, your so cool!!!"

Chie went up to wrap one arm around Aoi's waist. "My Chie, no need to worry. I have found a situation no female could resist. Aoi, please strip the hostages."

Aoi nodded and stripped them, then used the ropes to tie their hands to a pole and legs to separate. Mai grinned like the Cheshire cat. "As for you three, mocking the Sub-Commanding Leader of The Hungry Eating-All-u-Can-eat Clan, you will be receiving punishment. As for Erstin, she shall be victorious. Chie, Aoi, do your work. Naughty-Ass Sparkle Girl and I will have negotiations. Salaam!"

Chie and Aoi gave Mai a 'wtf' look, before pushing her out the door.

Grinning madly, Chie and Aoi pulled out feathers. They went between the girls legs, examined, pulled back, and grabbed blindfolds. Chie was first to act. Pulling back the lips of the girl with brown hair, she used the CLEAN feather to tickle her now-soaking-wet vagina.

Aoi smiled, and kissed Chie tenderly on the lips, knowing that this would soooo be punishment from hell. Undoing the blindfolds and making sure the three girls were turned on from the feathers lightly brushing against them, Chie and Aoi did what they did best.

Chie grabbed Aoi and ripped her clothes off, and started to grope her breast. Using one hand to start tracing circles on her right hip, Chie licked and nipped at Aoi's nude neck.

The three girls layed wide eyed, as the scene unfolded before them. Within seconds, all three of them were pretty horny. "MAKE IT STOPP!!! I..I Can't Handle this! At least untie the ropes! Too…HORNY!!! AHHHH"

Aoi grinned before she fell into ecstasy and moaned. Chie then moved her hand to go and massage Aoi's clitoris, while making sure she massaged the now-hard nipple.

Aoi bit down on her lip as she felt Chie's finger enter her, but soon lost pressure when Chie retreated and came back with another finger. Aoi whimpered and moaned as she began to approach her orgasm.

"C…C…Chi…Chi..mmf….ag…arh…Chie….al…mmm…mos…t…"

Chie got the message, and pressed hard on Aoi's g-spot, while using one of her fingers to rub it while the other pressed down.

Aoi moaned loudly as her orgasm came, and her body let out a few spasms in Chie's arm before briefly going limp. The three girls laid wide eyed, and knowing how torturing this little action could be, and desperately wanted action on their own too.

"God. What the fuckkk!!!"

---

--

Natsuki roamed around the hallways, punching every wall and dead end she hit, until she noticed she was at the bridge connecting to the other building, where the enemy was.

Natsuki thought of infiltrating alone, and if she succeeded, housekeeper Red Hot Smokin' Mai wouldn't be so mad anymore!

With a determined face, Natsuki rushed mission impossible style across, trying not to attract attention as she cartwheeled her way across it, doing a few back flips and tumbles. Natsuki grinned at her last back flip…

Until she hit the door. "AHH FUCK THAT HURT!!!" she yelled before clamping her mouth shut. Quickly she entered and hid into the first door she saw, as she soon begun to hear voices.

_"Nina-chan!__ Did you hear that!"_

_"Fuck yeah! Finally, some action!"_

_"…Nina-chan, you could always get some action from me…"_

_"A..Arika! WTF! I have Erstin, and I love her. I love you too, but as a friend! Th…this…this is..mmf…argmmmm….wl….wrol…wron…g.."_

Natsuki blushed as she heard gags which became moans from the other side of the door.

Hearing figures bang onto the door she hid behind, Natsuki scurried across the college lecture room to the other door, a back door, from safety. As she closed it, she heard the door down at the front open, and rustling of clothes.

With a red face, Natsuki turned. She heard more moans, and even yelps, and she wanted to get away. Running to the first door she saw, she pulled it open, and met crimson eyes.

--.

_Alllll__ according to my plan…Now that I told Reito and Haruka to meet up with Yukino, thanks to Arika and Nina for spotting Natsuki…ah…my dear…Natsuki…soon…everything will fall into place._

Shizuru smiled as she turned to open the door, to wait for Natsuki's arrival. As she opened the door, she met the most gorgeous green eyes ever. Shizuru's heart missed one…no five beats, before she noticed the red look on her beloveds face.

So…

Cute.

Shizuru wanted to drop all those bad plans she had…all those naughty, nasty things, and just cry. Just to cry in the girl who she's been stalking around's chest. To then have her comfort her, and tell her everything will be alright, just to-

Shizuru jumped out of daydreaming, and she noticed the gun in front of her. "Game over, 'Kaichou. Hands up, and give me permission to end the game for my mayonnaise."

Shizuru was surprised at the change of plans. Quickly, she went back in her head, digging for plan B, back-up plan. She couldn't afford to lose this game AND a night with Natsuki. Thinking hard, she did what the emotions in her wanted to do earlier.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Shizuru fell onto Natsuki, pushing her against the wall with her knee jammed up between the Freshman's legs. "Oh…god…I…I…I…I'm such a slut!!!"

Shizuru let out a dark smile as she heard Natsuki's heart rate move up, but then again, she was also using this to bury her face in her soft, delicate breasts. Continuing her act, Shizuru made Natsuki fall into her plan. And according to her plan, Natsuki was just about to calm her down and hush her. Which she did. Natsuki patted her head, which made Shizuru's heart flutter.

The Devil-in-Disguise continued her act, and let the water works flow. "I…A…as a…last resort defense…I was…supposed to seduce…any…enemy…but…your…The…the look in your eye…it…It…made me feel…soo…bad…I…I hate myself!!!"

Well, it wasn't a lie. The only lie was that this was a back up plan.

--

Natsuki freaked. Here she was, just about to regain her mayo, and suddenly a fucking hottie drops and starts to massage her breast. Okay, she was crying, same thing though!

Natsuki heavily blushed as she fought her hormones and tried not to moan, as she then tried to listen. She could already tell she was getting wet. Natsuki blushed again, and patted the girl in her arms.

"I…Its okay! Um…well…so…I guess I'm lost now. I don't want to shoot you, and you can't shoot me at the moment, should we…u…uh…talk?"

The girl looked puzzled for a moment, then wiped up her tears with a smile. A beautiful smile. _Ah, the beloved Kaichou smile I guess…even I'm not so special…_

Trying not to look sad, Natsuki regained her determined puppy look, and helped the Student Council President up and into the room. Closing the door, Natsuki blushed, since it seemed like she was going to take her.

_Ahh__! Bad thoughts, away! You've had your eye on Shizuru Fujino, and your gonna' be just like her fangirls if bad thoughts get in the WAY!!! SO LEAVE GODDAMNIT!!!_

Natsuki silently triumphed over her thoughts, and looked at the crying Kaichou.

Natsuki blushed again, as she suddenly felt hot _there_, and blushed wildly.

--

Shizuru Fujino smiled, her plans were coming into place.

TBC.

--------------------------------------.----------------------------------.-------------------------------.---------------------------------.-------------------------.

A//N(End)::: Don't be mad at me, because this isn't going to be PWP. Well, okay it is, but they aren't having se…smex like sluts okay! This story is just a fun story, so no prejeduce flames.


	3. Step Two: Fuji Cat Neko Zu!

(WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RATED M FOR THE USE OF SMEX, SMUT, AND THINGS THAT THIS NAUGHTY AUTHOR HAS EVER THOUGHT OF! IN FACT, she had to look up some of the stuff because she's sooooo…sooo…stupid XD)

I warned you. So you better shut the fuc up, and read. Otherwise, if you do something else, the keyboard might get sticky.

I Warned you, if your under 18, or if you don't care, I still warn you. Actually, if that's the case, I won't warn you, because I think we all need some of this stuff time to time, eh?

So if your immature and can't read (actually I think your immature if you DO read) … uck I don't care. I warned you. Not my fault. This was not meant to be a romantic story, it was meant to be a freaking Smex Smut Lemon story…Naw joking, This chapter, is a torture scene, but Chie and Aoi really are in love you know…

Disclaimers:: I own nothing . that's why I waved to you from my trash can.

…okay this isn't gonna be too out of hand, because there will be heart-warming fluff scenes at one point…and there is some here…

but…till then…

SMEX! LEMON! SMUT! PWP! MWHAHA.

…------.

Natsuki gulped. The only words repeating in her mind HAD to keep repeating, and repeating, and repeating, and repeating, and repeating…

_Think Straight Natsuki!!! Haha…straight…ahh…CONTROL LIBIDO CONTROL LIBIDO CONTROL LIBIDO CONTROL LIBIDO!!!_ Natsuki gulped as time slowed down and Shizuru gracefully turned around with a playful 'kitty' expression. Natsuki twitched her eye. This woman, Fujino Shizuru, was … was…

…

…was a women.

Natsuki mentally slapped, socked, shot, sliced, killed, burnt, (and in SF) put a cap' in her' ass', for ever having THAT kind of opinion.

But in other words, Natsuki was madly, madly, madly, secretly, madly, madly, madly in love with Shizuru Fujino.

"So…Natsuki-san…"

_She said my name!!!_

"I'd…like to inform you…that you are…"

"Huh? I'm what?"

The innocent face was wiped away, and a hellish look took over Shizuru's face. "…my new…prisoner…"

Natsuki stared, mortally scared, of what happened. Shizuru became a Devil-Desguised-as-an-Angel!

"You…you…you DEVIL DESGUISED AS AN ANGEL!!!"

Shizuru grinned. "Ara, you found out my secret. Now I have to kill you."

Natsuki sweat dropped, and muttered her TRUE feelings.

"…meh, not that it matters…devils are cooler..and sexier…"

Shizuru stopped, with a surprised expression, and blushed. Natsuki took note that maybe Shizuru was expecting her to be…mad?

"Wait, your not mad? That I'm taking you hostage?"

"No not really, I'm pretty bored, kinda' why I played this game."

"Oh okay…"

…

…

…

Natsuki whistled and rested her hands behind her head. "Soooo…(awkward silence)…what do you plan to do to me…I mean, like…um…"

_Come on Shizuru, you're a genius! Get my drift! I don't like racing in cars, but GET MY GODDAMN DRIFT!!! Come on!!! Naughty things, please say naughty things! Kinky or not, just SAY NAUGHTY THINGS!!! Oh my, why am I thinking these horrid thoughts? Oh no, its Good Natsuki, Get out ya' little wolf bastard! Evil Natsuki…or shall I say __NORMAL__ Natsuki, you use much profanity, you need to relax, calm down, and get a hobbie. FUCK you bitch, fuck you. And I'd like to, but that could be referred to incest, seeing how we are like twins, and it is ironic to say that 'we are already one'. Hey, Shut up you too! I'm trying to act as a good prisoner! Ack! Normal Big Natsuki! … psst, good Natsuki, you think the viewers who subscribed to kookiesssssss is getting mad for being confused on who says what? My dear friend, I think they can tell the difference. But what about me and big Natsuki, or shall I say, big-breasted-to-me Natsuki. Hey, Fucking perverted chibi-me, urusei or no more mayo for you! NOOOOOO, GOD HAS CURSED ME! My dear counterpart, you were cursed to begin with. Fuck you, is this some type of interlude? No, our friendly author is currently looking at pics from her SF trip to the 'changing rooms'. Huh? What the fuck? Evil Natsuki, our author is a pervert, she ha-_

Natsuki stared into blank space as if her thoughts were somehow destroy by a magical force; possibly stronger than god. But she tossed that thought away when Shizuru approached her.

Natsuki lost her senses, and possibly her libido, when Shizuru came face to face, body to body.

Opening her mouth to say something, Shizuru put a finger to her lips to silence her. Leaning forward, Shizuru whispered into her ear. "It seems that Natsuki wants to play prisoner with me…"

Shizuru moved her finger down to Natsuki's collarbone, and drew invisible circles. Natsuki gulped. "On one…on..one exc..exception…"

Shizuru traced her finger down onto Natsuki's valley; specifically the beautiful (sadly covered) area between her bust. "And that is…?"

Natsuki coughed, gulped, and with a serious expression, opened her mouth. "Let me be special to you…more special than any of your fangirls…or anyone…please…"

Shizuru smiled, a smile unlike any other, and her eyes brightened from the mischievous look.

"…you already…are…"

Natsuki blushed, and let out her own personal smile for Shizuru, which was before unnamed, but now, known as the Reserved-for-these-moments-with-Shizuru-which-is-bound-to-lead-to-some-scenes-that-will-um..-LIBIDO-smile.

Natsuki pressed her lips softly on Shizuru, a playful and soft kiss.

Natsuki couldn't help but laugh, this was her enemy she's kissing, an enemy to win her groups' pride, but she was here, about to do god-knows-what with her. Shizuru must've gotten the unsaid joke, and smiled in the light kiss, also noting how comfortable she already was with Natsuki.

Somewhere in Natsuki's condition, Shizuru lost the burning desire to fuck her- I mean, seduce her, and just wanted to do something she thought was more meaningful. Shizuru, lost of her mask, backed up.

"I..I don't want to risk anything…"

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand by the index finger's, like a way two children in love would, and pecked her cheek.

All that was going in Natsuki's head was: _No sex? But…I…Aww man I was letting her! Great Natsuki, you lose the chance to get laid when you're all romancy. Damn it damn it DAMNIT! Curses! But, I think I can regain this situation!_

Eager to not regain control of her libido, Natsuki kissed Shizuru, a bit harder this time. Pulling back slowly, she went forward, pressing her breast onto Shizuru's, and whispered the most sensible words she thought of.

"…I like taking risks…"

Shizuru's ears perked up and she regained her libido in a matter of seconds, but maintaining the desire to not to jump on Natsuki and go fangirl on the words she said. However they were quite familiar, but Shizuru couldn't remember, as she took Natsuki's lips, again, with more passion.

Natsuki mentally hit herself again. _Nice going Natsuki, best way to turn a girl on is to steal a good-ass line from John Tucker Must Die and not give it any credit, I mean, that movie was like da' bomb and- oh. Shizuru. Kissing. Automatic Response: kiss back._

Natsuki kissed back, turning one kiss into kissy- kisses which became more kisses. Her heart jumped at how she finally could now confess, since it seemed that Shizuru like her back…

Pulling back, Natsuki grinned. "I love you…Shizuru Fujino…I always have since I came to this college…"

Shizuru giggled and blushed, which surprised Natsuki. "I love you too, and now that this is done, I think its okay for me to say that I've been stalking you from the day you came."

Natsuki put up her acting skills on whim and smiled. "What?!? That's Absurd!!!" Placing another kiss on Shizuru's soft lips, she smiled.

Shizuru lost her defenses again and cuddled into Natsuki's neck while wrapping her arms around the younger girls' waist. Natsuki kissed her head and sighed softly, since she hasn't been happier anywhere before.

Shizuru's warm aura melted any bad actions that Natsuki could of done, and Natsuki's gentle feelings wiped Shizuru's perverted thoughts. "Man…now I lost the mood…AGAIN…"

Natsuki laughed. "Well we don't have to do it now…"

Shizuru smiled. "I guess so…so…let's play games!!!"

Natsuki smiled as Shizuru pulled her to a hidden closet. "Suzushiro-san and I devised a way to torture male perverts when caught in action by dressing them up in funny costumes!!!"

"Your acting like a kid, but its….kawaii…so…we're going to cosplay?"

Shizuru smiled. "Yup, me first! I've always wanted to wear this one!!! So TURN!"

Natsuki laughed and turned around and heard ruffling of clothes. _WAIT! Natsuki, this is like one of 'those' moments! She's changing, you get to see her naked! Just a peek, just a peek, just a peek…_ Shifting her gaze slowly, she turned to were Shizuru was.

Yes, used with the past tense 'was'.

"S-Shizuru? Where'd You go!!!"

A pair of slim milky arms wrapped around Natsuki's stomach, and Shizuru, a bit taller than Natsuki, breathed in Natsuki's ear, nibbling on the earlobe. "Right here…"

Natsuki turned and laughed. "Fuji-cat!!!"

Shizuru was dressed in a black lingerie with a fake cat tail, a bow with bells, and cat-ears. Shizuru smiled and pushed forward to kiss Natsuki's cheek. "Look…sometimes…we have to move…so…i…have…a secret…dorm room…if…you … want…"

After every word Shizuru placed a kiss on Natsuki's nose, forward, cheeks, eyes, neck, collarbone, and to her lips again.

Natsuki blushed at the sexy Fuji-cat and felt Shizuru pull her towards the door. She picked up Natsuki's 'gun' and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. Steering her way down the hallway, she his a spot on the wall, which opened a secret trapdoor. Going in, Shizuru hit it again for it to close, and they entered a long hallway.

Going deep in, Natsuki smiled at their intertwined hands, and looked up. Shizuru opened the door to reveal a beautiful room…with…the BIGGEST….giant…LCD…television…ever….

"T…T…TV…big…ne…Neko-Zu…"

"Neko-zu? What happened to Fuji-cat?"

"Neko-Shizuru with just the zu…but…"

"But?"

"Do…video games?"

"Ah! Sure! My father imported me a PS3, a Nitendo Wii, and an Xbox 360, and all the available games with them. He also got the games that are being BETA'd for me as a beta-er."

Natsuki smiled at the sight at the consoles. "They…they…they're beautiful!!!"

"More than me?"

"No more than Fuji-cat Neko-zu…" Natsuki muttered, making Shizuru blush.

Natsuki looked at the games till finally pulling one out. "OMG-zerrz!! You have Halo THREE! That hasn't come out yet! You're one of the Beta-ers!"

Shizuru smiled and kneeled next to Natsuki. "I'll let you play…if you marry me…"

Natsuki blushed. "Wha-…"

_Yey__ This is soo cool!!! I get video games AND this awesome sexy, beautiful…hot…smart…amazing…loved…loving…woman…which…I love…since…entrance…and…OMG Natsuki, you know the answer!!!"_

"So if I marry you? Fine, were married, but I get to name the kids, and blah blah blah, so ON TO Halo 3!!!!"

Shizuru laughed. She picked up the Xbox 360 controllers and taunted Natsuki with them. "No lies okay…"

Natsuki smiled, wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist with one arm, reached for the controllers with the other, and kissed Shizuru tenderly on the lips. "Why should I…?"

Shizuru dropped the controllers into Natsuki's hand, but in return, let her tongue enter Natsuki's mouth for a minute. Or maybe more, because the two started to make-out standing up, letting their tongues explore each other.

After pulling back Natsuki grinned. "Yey…I won…" she said while a trail of their mixed saliva went down her chin. Shizuru wiped it and pressed a soft kiss on Natsuki's lips before going down to play.

"But to warn you, I've played before…"

"And to warn my new fiancée, I've mastered Halo 2…"

Shizuru grinned. "Then let's play."

------------------------------------------.---------------------------------.-----------------------.------------------------.---------------------------------------.

Chie and Aoi smiled at their work. The squirming girls were squirming, and they were happy with the results. Kissing Aoi tenderly on the lips, Chie whispered in the girl's ear. "I love you Aoi…"

Aoi blused and smiled and kissed Chie back. "I love you too…"

------------------ ---------------- ------------------- -------------- --------- ------------- --------- ---------- ---------- ---------- --------- -------- -------- --

Mai looked at Erstin, who was twiddling her thumbs. "Okay, so with our crew you will help us secure the other base, you get your Nina, we get our victory, and were all good?"

Erstin nodded. "Good. Ice Blue Kuga!"

Silence entered the room.

"ICE BLUE KUGAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

More silence.

Suddenly running footsteps.

"MOVE JULIET! I'M GETTING THE CREDIT!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU MAKIMAKI GiRL! Go MAKI MAKI with your FLUTE!"

"JULIET!!!!"

Mai sighed and hit herself. "Annoying-ass flute girl Shiho and Spider girl Web Catcher Nao! What in the worlds are you two doing!!!"

They pointed at each other and like a duet said "She started it!!! Shut up Juliet/MakiMaki!!!!"

Mai sighed.

Nao regained her cool and folded her arms. "Well anyways, it turns out the stupid transfer Natsuki was stupid and did something so stupid that's stupid for stupid me to say since its so stupid."

Mai's eye twitched and her brain overloaded. "Stupid?"

Shiho did her 'hohoho' laugh and smiled. "Mai-san, in other words, It seems that Natsuki infiltrated enemy base, and hasn't come back, which means one of the fangirls of Kaichou caught her. Hohohoho"

Nao hit Shiho cause of her Hohohoho's and finally saw Erstin. "Hey, wasn't she on the other team?"

Mai looked at Erstin and laughed. "Oh, Erstin? She's switching sides with us! Likee...a spy…but ANYWAYS!!! Nao, Shiho, go round up Midori, and find Akane and Kazuya, our scouts. Also get Bitchy-queen Mashiro, kay'? You are group one, and you will be infiltrating a saving mission. Nao, you are the captain. GO!"

Shiho growled. "Why is Juliet the captain!!!"

"Cause Nao can kick-ass more than you, now GO!!!"

The door opened. "Who said I'm a bitch!!!"

Mai faked a laugh. "What? What on earth are you talking about, no one called you Bitchy-queen Mashiro, did we? Right?...Nao…Shiho?"

Mai saw no one in the room, but Mashiro's angry face. Erstin slowly got up and said, "I think I'm gonna go help Nao-senpai…BYE!"

"Tokiha…"

Mai pissed herself. "OMG I'm SORRY!!!"

------

Natsuki stared at the stats. Shizuru assassinated, beat down, stuck, Natsuki a gazillion times, not to mention her killtaculars, kill frenzys, kill mon-something. "You…won…Fuji-cat Neko-Zu…"

Shizuru laughed. "I told you…sooooooooooo"

Natsuki grinned. "Fine. But then I get to glomp!!!"

Natsuki jumped on Shizuru tickling her and kissing her lightly on the neck, which tickled Shizuru more.

Natsuki continued her tickling and yelled. "Say Uncle!!!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"N-ahh..no!"

"SAY IT!!!"

Shizuru let a flicker of serious-ness take over and she grabbed Natsuki's hands.

"I'll say it if you love me…"

Natsuki smiled again. "I already do…"

Shizuru leaned up to kiss Natsuki, and she felt Natsuki pull her so she was on top on the soft carpet floor. Natsuki's head accidentally hit the floor hard and she winced in pain, making Shizuru worry. "Maybe…we…should try the bed"

"Yeah…"

The both got up and scurried to the bed where the laid side by side. They held hands like newly lovers, and looked to each other, questioning. Shizuru smiled and cuddled up to Natsuki, kissing and sucking on her neck softly. Her sucking began to increase the build in pressure, and Shizuru finally retreated, happy with the red mark now imprinted on Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes were closed and she was breathing a bit hard, but the sight made Shizuru's heart melt. Pushing her breast on top of Natsuki's she kissed her, letting their tongues slide again. Natsuki sucked on Shizuru tongue, letting her hands start to search. Shizuru drew circles on the white sweater below the camo-jacket and the a bit above the black skirt she wore.

Slowly pulling Natsuki's shirt up, she lowered herself to examine Natsuki's stomach. "Four pack? I'm impressed Natsuki…" and resumed her licking, but on the bare part of Natsuki's abs. Natsuki was about to respond a "Yeah I work out," but instead let out moans.

"Ahh…"

Natsuki blushed and felt it harder to breath when Shizuru began to move up, making her sweater also ride up until Shizutu reached Natsuki's black bra. Pulling off Natsuki's upperware, she un-did the bra and looked at her prize.

Lowering herself, Shizuru began to lick and fondle with Natsuki's breasts, making sure that there wasn't an area _un_licked. Natsuki was panting, gasping for air, and blushing like a mad maniac.

Shizuru finally sucked on Natsuki's nipple, making her on reflex shoot her left leg up and between Shizuru's legs, in which she moaned at in contact. The cat-dressed Shizuru moved back up to kiss Natsuki. Shizuru used her hands to undo Natsuki's skirt, and when she did, she lowered the silky black panty. Natsuki suddenly stopped her, which shocked Shizuru at first, making her think that she had to stop.

But instead, Natsuki flipped over, pulled off their shoes and socks, finished pulling off her panties so she was completely nude, and looked down on Shizuru. She put her hand on Shizuru's cheek and kissed her, once again exchanging saliva with their tongues. Shizuru slowly reached up to Natsuki's breasts, and massaged them.

Natsuki moaned, and ended their kiss. Moving to Shizuru's back, she found the zipper that held the hardly-covering-anything-cat-costume and unzipped it, revealing a naked Shizuru. Pulling down the costume, Natsuki stopped at Shizuru's panty level, and pulled them down too.

Shizuru, now stripped, awaited of what Natsuki was going to do.

Natsuki brought herself closer…and…

**TBC.**** A perfect time to stop D**

----------------------------------------.---------------------------------.----------------------.----------------------------.------------------------------.-------

A//N:: I'd like to give credit to the following:

D.E.B.S

John Tucker Must Die

Halo 2 and 3

And of course,

My buddy phantom.ryder and the idea of Fuji-cat from the little extras we made while we awaited for his An Heir's Responsibility chapters,,WHICH I RECOMMEND YOU READ IF YOU HAVEN'T. I added Neko-Zu, so pratically Fuji-cat Neko-Zu is another way of saying Fujino Shizuru D.

I ended here cause my family is coming over, and I need a cold shower.

Ironic how it is quite embarrassing to right smex, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter. ShizNat all the way, no interruption except maybe from inner-chibi's of Natsuki and Shizuru

RnR are soooo loved!!!


	4. Only if You Marry Me

(WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RATED M FOR THE USE OF SMEX, SMUT, AND THINGS THAT THIS NAUGHTY AUTHOR HAS EVER THOUGHT OF! IN FACT, she had to look up some of the stuff because she's sooooo…sooo…stupid XD)

I warned you. So you better shut the fuc up, and read. Otherwise, if you do something else, the keyboard might get sticky.

I Warned you, if your under 18, or if you don't care, I still warn you. Actually, if that's the case, I won't warn you, because I think we all need some of this stuff time to time, eh?

So if your immature and can't read (actually I think your immature if you DO read) … uck I don't care. I warned you. Not my fault. This was not meant to be a romantic story, it was meant to be a freaking Smex Smut Lemon story…Naw joking, This chapter, is a torture scene, but Chie and Aoi really are in love you know…

Disclaimers:: I own nothing . that's why I waved to you from my trash can.

…okay this isn't gonna be too out of hand, because there will be heart-warming fluff scenes at one point…and there is some here…

but…till then…

SMEX! LEMON! SMUT! PWP! MWHAHA.

Oother than that, yes, it is VERY embarrassing to write. Jeez, when I wrote these sexual terms I was like, "DAYM I'm a huge pervert," But I really don't care. Still makes me blush a lot though and I think this will be my only whole smex story. One shots or one chapter of smex is enough after this…blushes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------

"Ah..nnm…nnf……..mmg..n…N…Na….t..tsu..ki…"

Shizuru's face was completely red, and she was gasping for air. Natsuki smiled at her work. She stopped blowing air into Shizuru's sex and parted her lips. Shizuru grabbed the bed sheets, anticipating the ecstatic feelings she was about to experience.

Natsuki slowly pulled her head in and licked slowly. She let it linger for a minute before restarting. Shizuru was letting out quiet yelps, and her nails were making holes in the bedsheets (perty strong Shizuru!).

Natsuki finally decided to stop torturing her and finally let her tongue enter Shizuru, only to then have it exit and lick Shizuru fully. She repeated for what seemed like endless years, and Shizuru gasped and almost came, but held it all in, wanting the feeling to stay.

"Nn…nna..t..tsu…kii…"

Shizuru begun to rock her hips, which made Natsuki go faster. She kept licking until Shizuru suddenly began to moan louder and then let her body spasm. Natsuki felt a wetness on her mouth, but she drunk it all anyways. Licking still, Natsuki gave Shizuru more orgasms to enjoy until Shizuru regrew her senses and stopped Natsuki.

"No…your..m…my..p..prisoner…"

Natsuki grinned and poked Shizuru in the stomach, making her squeak. "Your really cute like that, even when your drop dead gorgeous naked…"

Shizuru blushed and playfully tried to push Natsuki down onto the gigantic bed, but was surprised when her legs were shaking. Natsuki took notice and grinned at her handycraft. Shizuru squinted at Natsuki and put on a threatening expression, "Oh your soooo dead!!"

Shizuru jumped onto Natsuki and the wrestled, in which Natsuki lost, because Shizuru brought her hand down and in between Natsuki's legs.

Natsuki moaned at contact and shut her eyes and brought Shizuru down and hugged her. Shizuru kissed her, while letting her fingers rub over Natsuki's clitoris and sometimes entering but barely passing the lips

"S..Shi…Shiz.u…Shizu…ru…ju..just do…it!..."

Shizuru smiled at the panting girl, but not listening to her. She was here to make her torture, in this wonderful way. Natsuki suffered the same endless minutes, and possibly longer, but she couldn't remember.

She kinda was in a haze, her vision was blurred, but all she could see was Shizuru's eyes.

Maybe she really was in love with her. Those red eyes pierced into Natsuki's heart, just as her green eyes did to her. Kissing Natsuki, Shizuru finally entered two fingers into Natsuki's wet vagina, and pressed her mouth onto Natsuki's breast again.

"Ac….h…g…mm.mm……….shi…zu…ru…"

Using her free hand, she slid it to the lone breast and rubbed Natsuki's nipple, making it erect. Natsuki's moaning got louder and louder, and Shizuru felt her tense, possibly trying to make this last longer, just like Shizuru had. But Natsuki had a stronger will.

Shizuru begun to enter fully and went faster, while letting her tongue swirl around on Natsuki's hard nipple. Natsuki bit on her lip, and felt blood, and she scratched Shizuru's back.

_Hold it…hold it in…c'mon Natsuki…you can… OMG Chibi's! Why aren't Shizuru's boobs in my vision! WHY CHIBI'S! GET OUT CHIBIS!!! Jeez, big Natsuki ikezu! Yey! Shizuru's boobs again…haha…_

Natsuki felt it coming, and it hit her hard. At first her eyes snapped open and she scratched harder on Shizuru's back, which signaled her.

Shizuru pressed hard on the front wall, making Natsuki actually scream in a sensual way.

Wetness went all over Shizuru's hand and it was over. Looking at her cell phone, Shizuru smiled. "Wow you last pretty long Natsuki. That was 47 minutes in all…well, for the whole thing that is…"

Natsuki slowly breathed, trying to regain her breath, and she weakly smiled and blushed.

Natsuki and Shizuru looked at Shizuru's hand, seeing how it was really wet. And it seemed that Shizuru still had her Cat Ears on. Shizuru grinned and licked her hand like a cat, making Natsuki blush.

"Oi! Wh..What are you doing!!!" ishi…and I want more…"

"Ara, Natsuki I just wanted to see how you tasted like…like you did to me…but…its oo

Natsuki froze. "Whaaaat?! Come on, give me a break here. My first time and I kinda need to rest a bit…"

Now Shizuru froze. "Its your first time?? Oh cool! Mine too! Now were more special to each other!!!"

Sighing, Natsuki wrapped her arms around the brown-haired sweaty beauty, and pulled her close in a bear hug. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and breathed slowly, sometimes cuddling and nipping at Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki breathed in Shizuru's hair; it had a fragrance of Strawberries. Shizuru moved up and kissed Natsuki's cheek, then softly on her lips and smiled. "I love you…so much y'know…"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Shizuru laughed and cuddled more into Natsuki.

…

"Shit, I think we need a shower…"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru. "Huh?"

"If you haven't forgotten, we still are playing the game, and your team is probably over here looking for you…"

"Ga…Oh fuck!!! My mayo!!"

"Mayo?"

"My first motivation to come by myself was to redeem myself since Mai forbid mayo, which is a delicacy I can never give up on!!!"

"…Mayo? Natsuki…that's…it's like…it's practically reeks of death!!!"

Natsuki glared at Shizuru, and pouted. "Jeez, my metabolism is strong, you guys over react…"

Shizuru bit Natsuki's shoulder and looked up. "Its still not healthy! I wouldn't want a fat wife…"

Natsuki blushed. "Fine…but I'll be going on a Shizuru diet then…"

"Shi..zuru diet?"

"No! Better yet, the Fuji-cat Neko-Zu Diet! It consists of eating Fujino Shizuru three times a day…"

Natsuki grinned at the shock on Shizuru's face.

"Then I'll go on a Nat-"

"Nope. If you go on a diet you'll be malnourished."

"But I'm starving for Natsuki!"

"Nope."

"Ikezu…"

"Baka…"

The two glared at each other for a long moment, and ended with giggles. Shizuru glomped Natsuki, and the two lived happily ever AFTER.

The End.

…

Haha, jk, TBC. After all, they're still in the game.

- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -

A//N:: Sorry for the long wait haha…my cousins came over yesterday and it would have been very awkward to think these wonderful thoughts. I know it isn't as good as other smex smut lemon stories, but hey, this is my first whole chaptered fiction of smex smut lemon blah blah blah.

…

Oh god, this is horribly embarrassing (tomato face. Natsuki jumps in and shoots me, saying. "Tomato face is MY special ability!! DURAN!")


End file.
